pripara_idol_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
Makoto
Makoto is a young man and true form of Sweets-Hime, a Sexy-type Idol. He is a character made by Chrismh. Bio Appearance Makoto is a young man with a pale complexion and tall, slightly feminine frame. He has dull, empty blue eyes and long flowing emerald hair. Due to his appearance he resembles his twin sister, Machiko, and is often confused for her. For training or hanging out at the pool, Makoto will pull his hair into a fancy ponytail. As Sweets-Hime, in and out of PriPara, Makoto's eyes become a bright and vibrant sky blue. His hair remains unchanged, but is accented with ribbons, sweet ornaments, or crowns. Normally Makoto wears feminine attire without care; which is easy since several people have no idea he's a boy to begin with. He likes cute or sexy outfits with sweet themes or pastel coloring. Personality Due to being teased when he was younger, Makoto is highly reserved and quiet. He has always had an interest in sweets, and runs a review blog where he judges various sweets from various joints. He is very close to Machiko and Chris, but struggles with other people. As a result, it's fairly rare to see Makoto not acting as his persona. As Sweets-Hime Makoto changes into an entirely new person. "She" is flirty and charming with a streak of innocent appeal. She is caring and bubbly. Background Machiko dreamed of becoming a Fashion Designer and Idol, but she often used Makoto as her "mannequin" and would normally dress him up in various things. At first Makoto hated it- but eventually realized how much fun it was. He began to grow interested in fashion and various things about it, when Machiko revealed an upcoming Idol-based event, along with her recently gained Ticket, allowing her access to PriPara. Before she was able to go however, Machiko accidentally broke her leg. She begged and pleaded with Makoto to take her place and he hesitantly agreed. Because of their shared appearance, they managed to surpass any alarms or alert anyone of anything strange, as Machiko hadn't gone into PriPara yet. Makoto took her place and his new persona was born in an attempt to avoid revealing his true self. He went on to compete in Machiko's place and took the grand prize. By the time Machiko had healed up and wanted her Ticket back, Makoto refused. He explained how much fun he had, and how happy he was in PriPara as Sweets-Hime. At first Machiko didn't understand, but soon she came to realize that with her fashion goal, she actually didn't love the idea of Idoling as much as she did showing off her original designs. In the end, both twins were happy with their realized goals and dreams; With Makoto performing in PriPara, Machiko is an Official brand designer, focusing on making coords for their brand, Sweet Sweets. Coords Sweet Sweets is a brand focusing on the cute, but sexy appeal with its candy, dessert, and sweet drink theme. Makoto is the so-far exclusive user of the brand, along with Chris who occasional performs with him. Making Drama *'Gingerbread Welcome for You' - A Christmas special where Gingerbread Men and Women appear on stage, all decorated with various sweets. Together they dance with Sweets-Hime and a large Gingerbread House appears. Sweets-Hime opens the door to welcome the Audience inside, where the Gingerbread are shown preparing a large festive table and tree. *'Sweet Horror Surprise - '''A Halloween special. The scenery grows dark and a colorful coffin appears suddenly. The door slams open, with Sweets-Hime stepping out. She is shown with a pair of wings and fangs momentarily as candy then rains down in the room. *'Decorator - '''A plain, giant white cake appears. Sweets-Hime is shown to sit on top of a candy throne and she waves a long, pink ribbon on a stick. While doing so strawberries appear. She rises and tosses the ribbon up into the air, causing it to transform into several candles with heart-shaped flames, which then stick into the cake. As Sweets sits back down and poses, a chocolate message places itself before her. Trivia *Makoto has come up with two original songs, ''Frosting Heart, ''and ''Candy Coat. '' *Sweets-Hime's symbol is a slice of shortcake. *Makoto's PriPass had a Deco redesign. It is now covered with tons of fake cream, gems, and fruits. *Whenever Makoto or Sweets-Hime make an appearance, it is often remarked that the scent of Vanilla is in the air. Category:Sexy Idol Category:Chrismh Category:Original Characters Category:Student Category:Idol Category:Male